The Couple and the New Year
by Tigergirl1223
Summary: Booth and Brennan ring in the New Year and look back on 2017.


Dr. Temperance Brennan gazed on at the progress being made on the Jeffersonian Building. She hadn't been really working since March as they repaired the building from the explosion. The restoration was supposed to be done by July, but of course the construction crew ran into problems which put them way behind and now the Jeffersonian wasn't set to reopen until the new year. Brennan dearly missed going to work every day, to be able to bring justice to the victims of their cases and closure to the victims' families. But at the same time, she'd miss not being able to see Christine and Hank as often as she had this past year.

As she looked back on 2017, she smiled to herself thinking about all of the wonderful memories that she and Booth along with the rest of their friends had made. Sure, the Jeffersonian had been bombed (and she had subsequently lost her ability to process complex information) but she was getting better every day. They had all grown a lot in the course of one year: on September 28, 2017, Angela gave birth to a baby girl, Mikayla Diane Hodgins, and Michael had been thrilled to become a big brother, though he had been a tad disappointed the baby wasn't a boy. Arastoo and Cam also finalized their paperwork and became the parents of Tyler, Isaiah, and Jordan Saroyan-Vizari. Michelle had completed her FBI training and was now working alongside Booth. Michelle was very much looking forward to assisting the Jeffersonian in cases once they reopened. They had their ups and downs, but overall, 2017 had been a good year.

Later that night, Brennan arrived to find her husband and daughter decorating the house for their New Year's Eve party, "Mommy!" shouted Christine excitedly running into her mother's arms.

"Hi honey," said Brennan embracing her back,

"Bones, where were you? The party starts at 7," said Booth quickly kissing her.

"I was checking on the progress on the Jeffersonian," she answered.

"And?" questioned Booth.

"It looks like it'll be awhile yet," she sighed.

Booth laid his hands on her shoulder and said, "It'll be up and running soon Bones."

"You've been saying that for nine months," reminded Brennan.

"Being optimistic," said Booth honestly.

"Mommy, Daddy, am I allowed to stay up until midnight tonight?" asked Christine sweetly.

"Yes," answered Booth just as Brennan answered, "No."

"Booth," scolded Brennan.

"What? It's just one night. Hodgins and Angela are bringing Michael over," said Booth.

"Please Mommy? I promise I'll go to bed extra early tomorrow night," pleaded Christine.

"Yeah, please Mommy?" mimicked Booth.

Brennan sighed, knowing it was probably better to give in to this battle, "Fine, but midnight and then straight to bed."

"Yeah!" Christine cheered happily.

Before the couple knew it, Jack, Angela, Arastoo, and Cam along with their children arrived at Booth and Brennan's house.

"So do you think the building will be complete soon?" asked Angela as she cradled Mikayla in her arms.

"I hope so, I haven't able to be king of the lab yet," said Jack excitedly.

"Not so fast Hodgepodge, my leave of absence wasn't needed because they've taken so long reconstructing the building," said Cam.

"I know, just wishful thinking," said Jack.

"Can you believe it's almost 2018?" asked Arastoo, "This year went by fast."

"Yeah, but despite all the bad things that happened this year, it's also been a pretty good one, right Brenn?" asked Angela gazing proudly at Mikayla.

Brennan looked around as she observed Christine and Michael playing on the living room floor and Tyler, Isaiah and Jordan entertaining Hank in his high chair, "Yeah it has."

"Hey everyone, it's almost midnight!" shouted Booth excitedly grabbing Hank from his high chair and turning up the sound on the TV.

"Here we go!" said Jack, "Everyone, ten…"

"Nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two one…HAPPY NEW YEAR!" everyone shouted together.

Jack and Angela along with Arastoo and Cam immediately leaned in for a kiss. Booth smiled at Brennan and said, "Happy New Year Bones. Here's to a great 2018."

Brennan smiled and said, "Happy New Year Booth," she said before leaning in for a kiss.


End file.
